Archmagos Prime Aurgreus Sahr
Archmagos Prime Aurgreus Sahr Age: 761 M: 17+22=39- Archmagos Prime Sahr is one of the greatest generals in the Imperial Trust, able to command forces of any scale with mechanical efficiency. I: 16+7=23- Archmagos Prime Sahr is skilled at hunting down hereteks, but his focus on them often leaves him unprepared for other deceptions. A: 11+8=19- Archmagos Prime Sahr is a skilled administrator able to run the highly scatted military forces of the Adeptus Mechancius without problem. L: 18+7=26 - Archmagos Prime Sahr is incredibly educated in both war and the technology of war, as is expected of his rank. P: 11+16=27- Archmagos Prime Sahr's faith in the Machine God and his laws is unbreakable, and unchanging. D: 11-6=5- - Archmagos Prime Sahr is almost incapable of interacting with normal humans without offending them. C: 16+25=41- Archmagos Prime Sahr is a mighty warrior, able to trade blows with Astartes heroes and win. (79/7+2=13) Archmagos Prime (+5M, +3I, +3A, +7L, +4P, -3D, +8C, +50 morale for Mechanicus forces under his command)- As an Archmagos Prime Sahr is one of the highest ranking members of the Adeptus Mechanicus' military forces, a title he has earned with skill and hard work. Made for War (+5M, +2I, +2A, +2P, -2D, +8C, +2 Armour, double hit points and melee damage, +25 morale for Mechanicus forces under his command)- Archmagos Prime Sahr has been designed from birth as a warrior, and had most of his body replaced with highly advanced military bionics to assist in this. Old''' '''Soldiers Never Die (+4M, +3I, +1A, +1P, +1L, +3C, far less likely to die from anything, +10 to morale for all forces under him)- Archmagos Prime Sahr has survived centuries of war, both against external foes and against heretekcs within the Adeptus Mechanicus. Grandmaster Tactician (+8M)- Archmagos Prime Sahr has a grasp of battlefield tactics that few can equal, allowing him to lead his forces to victory in all but the worst of situations. Master Axe-Wielder (+5C, +50 to melee attack rolls, +12% Pen)- Archmagos Prime Sahr is a master when it cmes to the use of the holy Omnisian Axe that he wields in battle, unequaled among the Adaptus Mechanicus of the Imperial Trust. 'An open mind is like a fortress with its gates unbarred and unguarded' (-1M, -2I, +2A, -1L, +4P, -1D, +50 to all rolls to resist mental effects of all types) - Archmagos Prime Sahr struggles greatly against any changes to his mindset, which causes problems in some situations but has its advantages when dealing with hereteks and the forces of Chaos. Bane of Hereteks (+1M, +1I, +5P, +1C,. +25 to all rolls against hereteks, +25 to all rolls against corruption) - Archmagos Prime Sahr has spent much of his career fighting hereteks of all forms, and has developed a strong hatred of hereteks and deviation from the Sixteen Laws as a result. Aurgreus Sahr was vat born to be a member of the Auxilia Myrmidon, and was raised with that in mind. He proved to be an exceptional commander even among his peers and soon attracted attention from Magos Prime Lorken, who selected Aurgreus Sahr as an apprentice. For the following few decades Aurgreus Sahr learnt the arts of the war under his mentor in the war with the Dark Mechanicus Forge-World of Eris. In this war Aurgreus Sahr climbed though the ranks due to sheer atrrition, and by the end of the war comamnded the remaining fragments of the Adeptus Mechancius task force. Now Magos Prime Sahr continued to serve Atlas for centuries, working closing with the Magos Juris to hunt down hereteks of all stripes. This time cemented Magos Prime Sahr's reputation as an unbending following of the Cult Mechancius, a reputation that leads to him being stationed on Avernus when rumors of heretek leaning made themselves known. In the centuries since the Fall of the Imperium Magos Prime Sahr has proven to be the Adeptus Mechancisu' best general, whose tried and tested tactics have allowed him to lead his men to victory after victory. On the political front he became the center for the Conservative movement with the Adeptus Mechancius military, where his reputation for ironclad loyalty earned him followers. In person Archmagos Prime Paladis is incredibly blunt and does not seem to understand the concept of social niceties. He is rather outspoken about his views on the Progressive movement in the Mechancius, which he believes is on the path towards tech-heresy if it has not yet reached that point. While as things stand he understand that the Imperial Trust can not afford a schism within the Mechancius and so stays his hand non doubt that if a schism ever forms he will be one of the leading lights on the Conservative side. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Trust Characters